The use of information carrier plates (also referred to as phosphor or phosphor storage plates) for obtaining visually perceptible contrast upon exposure to X-rays is known in the art as computed radiography (CR) and is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,785 (Berger).
The imaging cycle employing such information carrier plates comprises juxtaposing the plate nearby a specific part of the body (e.g., leg, arm, tooth, and the like) and then exposing the plate to X-rays in order to obtain an image from stored radiation energy. Following exposure, the plate is then removed from the patient and the latent image that is stored thereon is scanned by a laser beam or other energy source to stimulate emission of the stored energy and to form corresponding image data from the emitted energy. After the plate has been scanned, the obtained image data can be displayed and stored for further examination. The exposed and scanned plate is then erased and can be reused in a subsequent imaging cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,659 (Renner) describes a digital memory configured as a PCB (printed circuit board).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,396 (Homanfar) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,518, (Homanfar) describe using an RFID tag.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,034 (Haug) describes image carriers enclosed in cassettes, with an RFID tag affixed to the cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,355 (Weil) describes storage media enclosed in a cassette wherein the media is provided with an identification bar code.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,480 (Oono) describes a label adhered to the image storage panel, with the panel stored in a cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,628 (Buytaert), U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,021 (Dewaele) and EP 0727696 (Dewaele) describe media contained in a rigid cassette with an RFID tag attached to the cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,994 (Muller) describes media that is used in association with a cassette and with a memory affixed to the cassette in a predetermined location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,416 (Manico) describes use of an RFID tag in association with photographic film used in consumer photography, for example, for establishing conditions to be selected for processing of the film.
U.S. 2012/0001737 (Berger) describes a system and a method for computed radiography employing flexible information carrier plates having an affixed RFID tag with a memory.
U.S. 2012/326847 (Strauman) describes secure NFC tag management method and system for initiating a desired function in a mobile communication device.
WO 2012/067640 (Villa-Real) describes methods and systems employing NFC mobile component.
EP 2492831 (Chen) describes biomedical device with NFC unit, e.g. smart phone for user identification, biomedical data measurement, biomedical data upload/download, biomedical data management and remote medical care.
WO 2012/141437 (Kim) describes an apparatus for measuring and management biometrical medical information for verification identity while employing NFC unit, e.g. smart phone.
U.S. 2009/248437 (Gucciardi) describes systems and methods for implementing portable medical record.
U.S. 2010/004950 (Bajko) describes a system and method for usage of personal medical records in mobile devices.
JP 2013050823 (Higashi) describes a medical information medical system for exchange of information between a patient and a medical institution.
Sarah Clark is the author of the article “Identive and WPG share x-rays via NFC” published in the Internet on 12 March, 2012, which Internet address is http://www.nfcworld.com/2012/03/12/314303/identive-and-wpg-to-share-x-rays-via-nfc/
Despite attempts to employ RFID technology in various applications, including computed dental radiography, there is room for improvement.